1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for ash removal for use in connection with a device for receiving ashes. The device for ash removal has particular utility in connection with a container having openings adaptable for accepting a suction source inlet and a suction outlet with an intermediate filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for ash removal are desirable for the removal of ash from fireplaces and wooden stoves without sucking the debris directly into a vacuum cleaner. Often the debris from a fireplace includes large pieces of partially burnt wood that could harm a vacuum cleaner. Large debris has a much higher likelihood of containing embers that are still burning, so filtering the output using a paper bag may present a fire hazard. A way was needed to separate the coals from the ash without exposing the coals to flammable paper.
The use of a device for receiving ashes is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,137 to Reichborn discloses an appliance for ash removal that includes a vacuum source, an intermediate container and tubes establishing a vacuum path from a fireplace through the intermediate container and to the vacuum source. However, the Reichborn '137 patent does not have a perforated filter panel disposed in an intermediate container separating the fireplace effluent into a coal compartment and an ash compartment thus filtering the effluent going to the vacuum source.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,764 to Metelko, Jr. discloses a ash disposal device that is a container that has a door disposed in the side of said container so that ash may be shoveled through the door into container, the lid has a vacuum adapter for accepting a vacuum cleaner attachment. However, the Metelko, Jr. '764 patent does not have a perforated filter panel disposed in an intermediate container separating the fireplace effluent into a coal compartment and an ash compartment thus filtering the effluent going to the vacuum source.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,637 to Broussard discloses a vacuum apparatus for cleaning fireplace flues that has a funnel shaped member for abutting up to a flue, connected by a hose to a collection container that has an adapter for receiving a conventional vacuum hose. However, the Broussard '637 and patent does not have a perforated filter panel disposed in an intermediate container separating the fireplace effluent into a coal compartment and an ash compartment thus filtering the effluent going to the vacuum source.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a device for ash removal that allows a container having openings adaptable for accepting a suction source inlet and a suction outlet with an intermediate filter. The Reichborn '137, Metelko, Jr. '764, and Broussard '637 patents make no provision for a perforated filter panel disposed in an intermediate container separating the fireplace effluent into a coal compartment and an ash compartment thus filtering the effluent going to the vacuum source.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved device for ash removal that can be used for a container having openings adaptable for accepting a suction source inlet and a suction outlet with an intermediate filter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the device for ash removal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a container having openings adaptable for accepting a suction source inlet and a suction outlet with an intermediate filter.